Erika Mikaelson
This article, Erika Mikaelson, is the sole property of VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy and cannot be used, edited, or referenced without their permission, with the exception of collaboration articles, whereas terms listed above are unserviceable. Erika Arrietta-Vivienne Mikaelson 'is majorly recurring character on ''Legacies, though she first appeared in Season Five of The Originals. Erika is the hybrid daughter of Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire as well as the older sister of Linnea Mikaelson. She is the granddaughter of Mikael Ulrikson and Esther Mikaelson as well as Henry Carson and Juliette Claire, though she also consider's Marcel Gerard to be her "grandfather" through Davina. She is the niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, and Henrik Mikaelson and the half-niece of Niklaus and Maxentius Mikaelson. Erika is also the cousin of Hope, Grace, Remus, and Merabella Mikaelson, the children of Niklaus and Viviana; Johnathan and Jenna Mikaelson, the children of Elijah and Elena; Rose Donovan, the daughter of Rebekah and Matt; Elisaveta and Ivan, the children of Henrik and Katherine; and Nik; the son of Freya and Keelin. Erika was conceived right after the end of Season Four of The Originals. She alongside her sister is considered Kol and Davina's "miracle babies" because of the fact that she were even conceived. Erika was conceived as a result of a spell Esther Mikaelson cast upon her children after turning them into vampires. The spell allowed the Mikaelson's be able to conceive with their soulmate (despite what their soulmates species may be) if they ever found their soulmates. However, before Kol and Davina could conceive; Davina fell prey to Kol's bloodlust as a result of a curse put on him by the Ancestors and the fact that he barely had self-control beforehand. So after Davina is resurrected by the Hollow and freed from the former by her niece Hope, she and Kol conceived Erika after moving to San Francisco from New Orleans. '''Erika is a member of the Mikaelson Family and the Gyldenløve Family by her father Kol, as well as the Claire Family by her mother Davina, with the latter two be powerful bloodlines of witches. Erika is by birthright a member of the French Quarter Coven due to her mother's ancestors having been buried as well as consecrated in New Orleans, as well as her father's soul; even though her mother had been shunned from the coven. In addition, Erika is a member of the Eternity Coven as well by birthright by both her father, who maternal family was born into the Eternity Coven, and her mother who joined the coven before her death and resurrect. While a majority of her cousins are the only children to be father by Originals Hybrids, Erika is one of the few children to be fathered by an Original Vampire. Throughout The Originals Before Birth Season Five Throughout Legacies Season One Season Two Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Kol Mikaelson Davina Claire Linnea Mikaelson Pedro Other Relationships Appearances Episode Absence Name Quotes Trivia Gallery Tropes References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Claire Family Category:Gyldenløve Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Female Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Female Witches Category:Witches Category:Female Vampires Category:Vampires